


Sour, Then Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercare, Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, Gonewildaudio, JOI - Freeform, Jerk off Instruction, Name Calling, Pet Play, Roleplay, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Sweet, degredation, f4m - Freeform, gwa, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It involves a couple in the middle of roleplaying, and she humiliates him in order to get him to finish off, and then provides him with affection.Original Date of Creation: April 4th, 2017
Relationships: F4M





	Sour, Then Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Sour, Then Sweet [JOI] [FDom] [Degredation] [Name calling] [Pet play] [Cuckold] [Roleplaying] [Aftercare] [Romantic] [Sweet]

Hey, what do you think you're doing?

My boyfriend's coming over in an hour, and you still haven't cleaned the windows! I can't believe you.

I only made you sweep the floors, vacuum the furniture, make my bed, do the laundry, lay my clothes out, do the dishes, and clean the windows! You're so ungrateful.

Oh, you were preparing us dinner? Well isn't that just fantastic? [Sarcasm]

You idiot, we were going out tonight. Why did you think I had you use the lint remover in my dress? It's not just to make you suffer, I needed it for our date!

You know how gorgeous my boyfriend is, right? He could leave me for any woman he chooses, and I'm not giving that cock up anytime soon. Not if I can do anything about it.

You want him to keep pleasing me, don't you?

Did I sense some hesitation in your answer? You want him to keep fucking me, right?

Better. Quit fucking hesitating or I swear to god, I'll tape that mouth shut.

Good pet. Now, get to those windows. I want them spotless. And the mirrors too, I need to make sure you didn't leave any lint on my dress.

No, you're doing it all wrong. Your technique is off, pet. I trained you to wipe in clockwise, not counter-clockwise.

Ohh, I see. There's the problem. You're too distracted by your sex drive to follow my directions properly.

Don't try and hide it, I know you have an erection. I don't even have to check your pants. I can see it in your face. You're a terrible liar, pet.

As much as it inconveniences me, I need to have your work done properly. Otherwise you'd just have to do it all over again! We wouldn't want that, would you?

My god, in order to finish all of your daily chores, you'd have to skip out on eating. And I bet you're getting hungry, aren't you?

No, we can't have that. I'll instruct you to jerk off, then you can get back to work.

Not here! In the bathroom. It'll be easier to clean up there. Follow me.

\--

Alright, pet. Take off your clothes.

Pathetic. Hard as a rock. I can't believe you tried to complete your chores with that thing. You probably screwed everything up.

Get in the bathtub.

No, you can't turn on the shower. Not until after you ejaculate. We don't want you wasting water, after all.

Now stroke.

Slowly. My god, do you have any self control?

Oh, you don't like stroking dry? Fine.

*spit noises, two or three times*

That should be enough.

I take the time and energy to provide you some lube, and you're complaining that I didn't get it on your cock? You ungrateful little bitch. You're lucky if I don't make you sleep in the bathtub tonight.

You mean 'Sorry, mistress.'

[Sigh] You really should know better by now. Anyway, keep stroking. Wipe my spit onto your cock.

If you must, rub it on the bathtub. I don't care.

Alright, now keep it slow. Squeeze your balls a little, too.

Firmer.

That's better. You're such a wimp, scared to squeeze your balls like I would. It's a wonder why I even deal with you.

Stroke some more. I'll even give you a little more lube. *spit*

Say thank you.

Rub your cock a little faster, pet. I don't have all day.

I swear to god, you better not have left any lint on my dress. If my boyfriend sees any of that lint, you're putting ME in jeopardy.

You're not even going to listen to us fuck tonight, pet. You haven't earned the privilege.

No, a loser like you deserves to keep that to your imagination. It's probably crueler in your mind. Your sick, twisted mind.

Are you getting close, pet? If you are, I want you to get to the edge.

Hurry up, pet. Stroke faster if you have to. I want to see you squirm.

Once you get to the edge, let go. I'm waiting.

[Pause]

Well, at least you did one thing right. Maybe on our next date I'll let you listen to me fuck my boyfriend.

You know that compared to him, you're like an ant, right?

No, you're like a crumb. A crumb that nobody wanted. A crumb so insignificant, not even an ant would waste energy dealing with you.

So tell me, little crumb. Are you just about ready?

Beg for me. Tell me how much you need to come.

Tell me that you want to come for my boyfriend. You pathetic, little crumb. Tell me how you don't even have the right to stand in the same room as him.

Alright, crumb. Fucking cum for me. Get your worthless little seed out.

Hurry up, bitch. Time stops for no one. And I've got a hot date tonight.

That's it, get all of that disgusting cum out. Finish it off for me.

[Deep breath]

\-- Aftercare starts here --

[Giggles] How was that, honey? I think that was one of my better performances.

I love roleplaying with you. Getting to be that mean, nasty girl is so much fun. It reminds me of drama club, back in the day. Villains were always my favorite.

That crumb part? Total improv. I couldn't help it, I just got so into character!

Aww, thanks dear. You're the sweetest. I can't believe you actually cooked dinner tonight, too! That wasn't necessary.

Well... I hope that was a proper thank you gift. I still feel like I haven't done enough for you.

Tell you what? How about I get out of these clothes and join you in the shower? You know... to save water. You can clean me up, in more ways than one. [Giggles]

Yeah, I am soaking wet.

I seriously wouldn't know what I'd do without you.

Yes, I'll take my clothes off. But first, I want to taste those sweet lips of yours.

[She pulls him into a deep kiss]

Mmm... I can't get enough of that. You have no idea how hard it was to resist my desire to just pin you to the wall and kiss you. It took all of my will to focus and stay in character.

[Another, slightly shorter kiss]

You're so good to me, honey. Thank you.


End file.
